Various wearable mobile devices, such as head-worn devices (e.g., Google Glass) or smart watches (e.g., a Pebble smartwatch), may have displays that have various limitations, such as a smaller screen size or resolution, in comparison to other mobile devices of the user, such as a smart phone (e.g., an iPhone), a tablet (e.g., an iPad), or a notebook computer. However, because the user may more conveniently access these wearable mobile devices, the user may wish to use them to perform as many computing tasks as possible, despite their limitations. For example, a user of a social networking system, such as LinkedIn or Facebook, may wish to use a wearable computing device to access information pertaining to other users of the social networking system or to declare or acknowledge relationships with the other users of the social networking system. It may be difficult for the user to access such information or functionality of a social networking system via a wearable computing device unless a special user interface is provided on the wearable computing device.